


Les cinq phases d'approche de la mort

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, Crossover, Sevily - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Star Wars / Harry Potter] [Mini-fic] [Anidala / Sevily] Les cinq phases d'approche de la mort se résument au déni, à la colère, au marchandage, à la dépression et à l'acceptation. Comment Dark Vador et Severus Rogue les ont-ils vécues ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Vador

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, il s'agit surtout de résumés des histoires originales.

_# Déni :_

Anakin Skywalker se réveillait doucement sur la table d'opération où les droïdes lui avaient sauvé la vie en l'enfermant dans une armure très inconfortable.

\- Seigneur Vador, dit une voix à sa gauche, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Lorsqu'il répondit, sa propre voix l'étonna : elle était devenue grave.

\- Oui, maître.

Tout ce qui s'était passé avant le duel avec Obi-Wan lui revint d'un coup. Padmé... Non, il ne l'avait pas étranglée, ce n'était pas possible...

\- Où est Padmé ?... Est-elle en sécurité ? Est-elle sauve ?

\- Il me semble que dans votre colère, vous l'ayez tuée.

Non... Non... Padmé ne pouvait pas être morte... C'était vraiment impossible... Lorsqu'il sortirait de cette pièce, il se rendrait compte que c'était une mauvaise blague, que sa femme l'attendait en fait derrière la porte, souriante, comme toujours, réconfortante... Il la chercha dans la Force, grâce au lien qu'il avait noué avec elle... Et ne trouva que le néant.

_# Colère :_

\- Non, c'est impossible... Elle était vivante... Je l'ai senti !

Il laissa la Force lui échapper, et elle cassa tout le matériel de la pièce. Il se détacha grâce à la force de sa nouvelle armure.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! hurla-t-il.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : tuer l'homme à côté de lui, cet homme qui l'avait manipulé, cet homme qui lui avait promis de l'aider à sauver Padmé, cet homme sur qui il reportait la faute qu'il avait faite et qui avait conduit à la mort de sa bien-aimée, cet homme qui lui avait ensuite annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle en ricanant.

_# Marchandage :_

Deux jours plus tard, Anakin, assis dans sa chambre de méditation, laissait ses pensées voguer au gré de ses remords. Elles le menèrent à repenser à Dark Plagueis, ce Sith qui avait soi-disant empêché d'autres de mourir.

Il se demandait si cet adepte du Côté Obscur avait pris en note le processus, et s'il avait trouvé un moyen pour ressusciter les morts.

L'ancien Jedi se dit qu'il pourrait poser la question à Dark Sidious, avant de se rappeler que son maître ferait certainement tout pour l'empêcher de faire revivre Padmé.

_# Dépression :_

L'homme-machine avançait lentement vers l'autre extrémité du pont du destroyer impérial, en direction de la baie donnant sur l'espace. Par la vitre blindée, il pouvait apercevoir les premiers éléments auxquels d'autres s'ajouteraient et qui formeraient ensemble l’Étoile Noire, l'arme spatiale la plus dévastatrice depuis des millénaires. S'arrêtant à côté de Dark Sidious, son regard se perdit dans le vide ; ce même vide qu'il ressentait en lui-même. Sans Padmé, il se sentait incomplet ; les remords qu'il éprouvait pour l'avoir tuée lui donnait l'impression de n'être plus que l'ombre d'Anakin Skywalker, jadis ce grand Jedi, ce « Héros sans peur », ce héros de la Guerre des Clones. Son seul but, durant les batailles, était d'en ressortir vivant pour voir Padmé ; là, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. La dernière qu'il possédait s'est envolée dès lors que son Ange s'était écroulé au sol, à ses pieds ; il lui avait coupé les ailes.

_# Acceptation :_

Trois ans après le début de la Purge, l'ancien Anakin Skywalker était devenu un monstre sanguinaire auquel aucun Jedi ne survivait.

L'ancien Anakin continuait à éprouver des remords par rapport à sa vie antérieure, mais il avait enfin accepté l'idée que Padmé avait quitté ce monde, emportant sans doute l'enfant qu'elle portait, même si l'ex-Jedi espérait secrètement qu'elle ait eu le temps de le mettre au monde avant de retourner à la Force.

L'ancien Anakin n'en étant pas sûr, il évitait d'y penser et exécutait la tâche la plus importante que l'Empereur lui ait confiée : purger la galaxie de tous les Jedi, ces imbéciles qui avaient voulu lui dicter comment vivre sa vie.

Anakin Skywalker était officiellement mort, remplacé par Dark Vador, acceptant le fait d'être défini par le masque noir qu'il portait et par le sabre-laser à la lame cramoisie qu'il maniait.


	2. Severus Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien.

_# Déni :_

Severus se précipitait dans la maison des Potter. Non, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait retrouvés... Il espérait au moins que son maître avait laissé la vie sauve à Lily.

Lily... Sa douce Lily, l'unique amour de sa vie. Sa magnifique Lily, qui n'avait jamais su à quel point il l'aimait.

Il passa la porte d'entrée, et ralentit le pas, le cœur battant à la chamade, à la fois impatient et effrayé par ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'étage.

Severus monta lentement l'escalier, passant au dessus du cadavre de James Potter. Il continua sa route dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers ce qui paraissait être la chambre du petit Harry.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Severus eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous la douleur : Lily gisait sur le sol... morte.

Morte... Non, c'était impossible. Pas Lily. Non !

Se persuadant qu'elle faisait semblant ou qu'elle s'était juste évanouie, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

La douleur de Severus était telle qu'il n'entendait pas le bébé, bien vivant quoique ayant une drôle de cicatrice sur le front, hurler à plein poumons, alors qu'il était juste derrière lui.

Rien à faire, le jeune homme en pleurs n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée que Lily était désormais morte.

_# Colère :_

Severus arpentait rageusement son salon, une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à moitié vide à la main.

Oh, qu'il en voulait à Sirius Black d'avoir trahi ses amis en les livrant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh, qu'il en voulait à Dumbledore d'avoir fait confiance à Black. Et, plus que tout, il haïssait Lord Voldemort pour avoir tué l'unique amour de sa vie.

_# Marchandage :_

Dumbledore et lui venaient de passer un accord comme quoi le vieux sorcier éviterait à Severus d'avoir à faire à la justice, du moment que le jeune homme s'engageait à protéger le petit Harry Potter dès qu'il serait à Poudlard.

Le fourbe directeur avait usé de l'amour de Severus pour Lily, et l'avait convaincu en disant que « c'était pour que le sacrifice de la mère ne soit pas vain ». Le maître des potions avait eu envie de coller un coup de poing à son supérieur, mais s'était retenu et avait accepté le marché.

_# Dépression :_

Le ténébreux professeur avait tellement envie de hurler toute sa douleur, mais il la faisait taire en buvant des litres de whisky Pur-Feu toute la semaine. Il se demandait même comment il arrivait à être assez sobre pour assurer ses cours sans que personne ne se doute de ses beuveries à répétition.

La vie n'avait plus de couleur sans Lily. Severus n'avait plus aucune raison d'être sans Lily.

_# Acceptation :_

Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait fini par accepter la mort de la belle jeune femme à force de lire les journaux, qui ne parlaient que de ça car l'enfant avait survécu. Désormais, il s'acquitterait de sa tâche, en refoulant toute émotion au fond de lui, en restant insensible.

Severus Rogue était devenu celui que tout les élèves haïraient, la « chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ah. C'est pas du tout joyeux comme fic. Mais en partant de personnages qui sont eux-mêmes très déprimants, on ne peut pas toujours écrire des trucs drôles.
> 
> Quand au style un peu léger, j'ai une excuse valable. Genre, une excuse en béton armé doublé de kevlar. Je déterre actuellement mes vieux textes, et cette mini-fic a déjà une longue existence derrière elle, puisque je l'ai écrite il y a un peu plus de deux ans.


End file.
